Where Are They?
by roadrunner010
Summary: After the castaways are rescued, what will they do?
1. Preporations for the big screw up

Where Are They?

Summary: After the castaways are rescued, what will they do?

Rating: PG-13

Notes: If there are part that don't tell you who's speaking, you'll find out. And I'll give you a note or two during the story labeled A/N.

---------------------------------

PART 1: Preperations For The Big Mistake

The horrifying screech of the Monster follow her. Gnarling-bashing noises coming closer behind her. Suddenly, she was blown onto her stomach as the ground next to her exploded. Black smoke pulled her towards a hole and down-

Kate Ryan bolted up in her bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She glanced around her apartment in L.A. and looked beside her. He'd left already. No monster either.

----------------------------------

Shannon Rutherford was destroyed. Depressed. Suicidal. Alone. Alone with Sayid's gun that he left for her. He had left for Iraq 2 and a half months ago. Left her devastated. She hadn't received anything from him. Not even a damn email! It was driving her bonkers. God, why'd he have to go anyway! She was better off on the island! She could end it all right now...

"Jack! Gunshot victim!"

Jack Shephard turned away from the door to wash his hands as they rolled her in. "Details?" he asked, still turned away.

"Neighbors saw her pull the trigger. Early twenties, attempted suicide. Name's, uh, Shannon Rutherford."

------------------------------

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Walt?"

"Why'd we stay in Australia?"

"'Cause I'm going back to the island."

"Why?"

"'Cause Locke asked me."

"Can I come?"

"No way, man."

"Who am I staying with?"

"Hurley."

"He owes me 83,000 dollars!"

--------------------------------

"Hugo?"

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4...

"Hugo, listen!"

"Huh? Yeah, Ma?"

"What are you doing?"

"Give a kid some money."

------------------------

Sayid Jarrah sat in a helicopter hovering an ocean with a laptop in his lap. Jack sent him an email:

Dear Sayid,

I regret to inform you that Shannon killed herself last night with your gun. I did everything I could, but I lost her around midnight. I'm so sorry Sayid.

Jack

---------------------------

The train whistle blew, sounding to much like the monster's screech. Charlie Pace through the doors into the train and sat next to a all too familiar woman.

"Nice to see you again, Mister Pace." Danielle Rousseau said.

"Danielle!" Charlie breathed. "Shit! Don't scare me like that!"

"Did you get the email?" she asked.

"No, from who?"

"Jack."

"What about?"

"Shannon died."

"Really!" Charlie gasped. "My God, how's Sayid?"

"I don't know."

-----------------------------

"Isn't it strange how those fishermen mistook you for kidnappers?" Sun Kwon said over the telephone.

"Strange as hell." Sawyer muttered into the receiver. "Why do you always bring those bastards up whenever you call me?"

"I don't know." she replied. "Just making conversation."

"Tell Jin I said hi." he hung up, walked to the bathroom, pulled off his shirt, and rubbed the scar where the bullet hit him. "I'm gonna kill those fishermen."

-----------------------

There was a knock on Jack's door. He set the half-empty beer bottle down, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Kate?"he said sleepily. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about Shannon." she said. "You know it wasn't your fault."

"I know."

She had a sad, little smile on her face. "I'm going back." she said.

"To prison?"

"The island. Locke, Danielle, Michael, Sawyer, and me. We're the research team." Jack stared blankly.

"Sayid?" Jack asked. Kate shook her head. "Navy?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Army?"

"Nope."

"S.W.A.T!"

"Nada."

"Any weapons?"

"Four pistols, one shotgun, five machine guns, and 6 knives."

"Six?" Kate shrugged. "Don't go."

"I'll be back in five or six weeks-"

"You'll be back in five or six pieces!" Jack snapped. "You know what the thing does! Do you want to die!"

Kate just gave him a sad smile. "Good-bye, Jack Shephard."

----------------------------

"Okay, we'll be landing in the valley and split into two teams." Locke said, as the plane flew to the aircraft carrier. " Kate will be leading Team 2, and I'll be leading Team 1."

"Who's with who?" Sawyer asked.

"My team will be Danielle and Michael. You are with Kate." The plane went into a steep decent and the former castaways looked at each other. It leveled out then landed bumpily on the carrier. "We're on an aircraft carrier. We'll meet up with our sixth member momentarily." With that, Locke unlocked the door, slid it open, and hopped out.

To Be Concluded...


	2. The Screw Up

Where Are They?

Summary: After the castaways are rescued, what will they do?

Rating: PG-13

Notes: If there are part that don't tell you who's speaking, you'll find out. And I'll give you a note or two during the story labeled A/N. Don't flame me for the use of a character from another TV series.

Spoilers: Adrift.

_ Part 2: The Screw-Up_

_3 Months Earlier_

_Of the coast of the island_

Michael and Sawyer sat on the pontoon staring at the island. They heard a quiet thumping noise, but dismissed it.

"Current brought us back." Sawyer said. Michael could swear he heard awe in his voice. "We're home."

Michael smiled. "Just wait. The current will bring us-" A loud thumping sound interrupted him. Suddenly, a black helicopter flew over them and hovered above them to the right. The tail swung around and a rope ladder uncoiled between them. Michael and Sawyer both looked up. On the side of the helicopter, written in big, bold, white letters was SEARCH AND RESCUE. They looked around before climbing up and saw two destroyers and one aircraft carrier. Jin leaned out of the helicopter yelled their names and motioned for them to climb up.

_-----------------------------_

_Present_

_Jack's Office_

Jack looked down at the newest case of a guy from the clinic .A nurse poked her head in and said quietly, "You have a guest, Dr. Shephard."

"Send him in." Jack said without looking up from the file. A tall man with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a cane limped in.

"Hi." he said.

Silence.

"I'm Dr. Gregory House."

More silence.

"Why'd you call me?"

"I'm Jack Shephard." Jack said, looking up.

"Yeah, your, ah, door says that, too." House commented. "Why did you call me?"

"I'm a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815." Jack said, standing up and walking to a coffee maker. "Coffee?"

"Double milk, two little blue things." House said. "Is that why you get the hot nurse?"

"What?" Jack said, pouring House's coffee and chuckling.

"Being a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815." Jack handed him his coffee. "Ooh, thanks. Don't you guys get some sort of health thingie. You know, stuff the rich people don't."

"Yeah, we do. I need you for something."

----------------------------

A helicopter landed on the aircraft carrier 10 feet away from the six people designated Island Surveyors: Locke, Kate, Sawyer, Michael, Danielle, and their newest member, Sayid. They stood in a row watching a tall man stumble out of the helicopter and his cane fly out of the helicopter and skitter to a stop at Kate's about five feet in front of them.

"Who is this?" Sayid asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know, Abdul." Sawyer muttered. The man yelled at a guy on deck next to him and pointed at the cane. The guy ran forward, picked up the cane, and tossed it to the tall man, who caught it nicely in one hand. He limped forward towards the six who unpolitely stared. Sawyer rubbed his shoulder and walked forward to meet him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ah, House, Greg House." House said. "Jack sent me out here." Sawyer suppressed a sigh and turned to look at Kate, who shrugged. House shifted his weight to his good leg and swung his cane side to side. "I take it you're Sawyer."

------------------------

"Wilson!" Lisa Cuddy yelled. "Where the hell is House!"

"Who am I, House's keeper?" Wilson nonchalantly replied.

"Yeah." Cuddy said with her hands on her hips.

"Some doctor called him; he left and never came back." He said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Later that day, a note came from House saying he was on an aircraft carrier being a doctor again.

--------------------------------

"All right, Greg." John Locke said. "We'll be landing by helicopter in the valley and split into two teams. You'll be with Kate-"

"The one with the cleavage?" House interrupted.

Locke nodded and continued, "You're with Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid."

"What if the, ah, evil thing attacks?"

"It won't."

------------------

The blood-chilling howl echoed throughout the caves. Never before had the Monster ventured this close. The bashing and loud thumping noises drew closer to the 7 people stuffed into one small cave.

"You're pushing me forward, you son of a bitch!" House yelled to Sawyer. "I hate you!"

"Cripples go first!" Sawyer screamed accidentally into Sayid ear.

"Stop yelling into my ear!" Sayid yelled.

"Stop yelling into my fuckin' ear!" Kate yelled.

What appeared to be black smoke, flew into the cave, grabbed Locke, and pulled him out of the cave.

Silence.

Kate started to leave, but House swung his cane up in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I like your breasts." House said. "Sawyer, you go."

"Why should you choose someone's fate?" Sayid asked.

"Because I'm the legendary doctor." House replied. "And Sawyer's an asshole." They stared. "Fine, I'll go." He looked around and limped out. Nothing happened. "It likes me." As if on cue, the ground next to him exploded. A column of black smoke hovered over the hole, "staring" at the 5 people in the cave. House's eye's were squeezed shut in pain. Kate stared. Something was wrong about this. They had to do something.

"We need to get to the beach." she whispered. In response the black smoke 'roared", shot into the cave, grabbed Kate, and pulled her out of the cave. Sawyer yelled her name and sprinted after her. Everyone else followed except House.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Help the cripple up! Anybody! Hellooo? Kate? Sawyer? Michael? ANYBODY!" Somebody walking stopped at his feet with a rifle in her hand.

_Earlier that day_

"We're going back onto the island." Sawyer muttered sarcastically. "As soon as Locke called me...hell! I wanted to come back and kick some other ass!"

"James." Kate said, who was standing with her back to him. "You were the one I suggested."

Sawyer turned around. "Oh, really? Why?"

"I didn't want to die without you." she said, and turned to look at him. For once James Ford, A.K.A. Sawyer, actually looked touched.

"That was pathetic." he said, a cocky smile on his face.

Kate smiled in return and said, "Yeah, just a spur of the moment thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent to kiss her.

_Present_

In a bust of speed, Sawyer caught up to Kate, slid to his knees, and grabbed her hands. She groaned and said something unintelligible.

"Damn you!" Sawyer cursed through his teeth. "Sayid, throw a damn grenade in there, NOW!"

"Don't let go, James!" Kate yelled. Just as Sayid pulled out the grenade, Kate was ripped from Sawyer's grasp and pulled down as she screamed his name. The screams cut off abruptly.

--------------------------

Greg House stood on the beach leaning against a tree as he spoke, "Danielle Rousseau, huh? Pretty name." She nodded. "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"Instinct." she said.

"Screw you." he said. She chuckled as the rest of the team stepped out of through the foliage.

"It attacked us even before we had a chance to split up into teams." Michael was saying.

"Yeah, we all know that." House said.

"Greg!" Sayid said. "I thought you had died."

"I thought you all died." House replied. "Very positive thinking, huh? Where's Kate?" He watched Sawyer sadly step out of the forest towards the helicopter that was waiting.

He turned his head to look at House and said, "She was pregnant."

House's smile faded as he grabbed his cane and began to limp to the helicopter. "That's not right."

_LOST _


End file.
